


N-ный уровень сумрака

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это как при шизофрении – понимает Сэм.<br/>Он читает о заболевании, пока Дин дрыхнет, повернувшись к нему лицом и сунув ладонь под подушку – наверное, у него утром будут болеть пальцы, настолько сильно он стискивает нож. И так каждую ночь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N-ный уровень сумрака

Это как при шизофрении – понимает Сэм.  
Он читает о заболевании, пока Дин дрыхнет, повернувшись к нему лицом и сунув ладонь под подушку – наверное, у него утром будут болеть пальцы, настолько сильно он стискивает нож. И так каждую ночь.  
Сэм не чувствует ни малейшего сострадания к брату. Он читает про «эмоциональные расстройства», читает про «утрату ощущения привязанности», читает про «атрофию чувств».  
Что он думает по этому поводу? О, много чего.  
Что он чувствует?  
Ну вон же, выше.  
Шизофреник ли Сэм? Почему бы и нет.  
Он Декстер Морган, он учится имитировать эмоции. Он в этом хорош, намного лучше киношного маньяка. Он продержался целый год в толпе людей, и даже парочку месяцев возле Дина.  
Что это? Гордость? Вряд ли. Обычный факт.  
Такой же факт, как тот, что Сэм зачем-то вытащил Дина, сдернул с места, вынудил пойти за собой. Точно зная, что брат раскроет его.  
«Пациентам становится не под силу выражать какие-либо эмоции. Это затрудняет общение с больными и приводит к тому, что они ещё больше замыкаются в себе».  
Здесь промашка. Никаких затруднений.  
Рассмотренный со всех сторон, осмысленный факт требует четкого вывода. Вывод: Сэм мечтает, чтобы его раскрыли. Сэм мечтает о выздоровлении.  
Сэм читает о том, что шизофрению не лечат.  
Когда Дин говорит:  
\- Ты готов вернуть свою чертову душу, Сэмми? – Сэму кажется, что он просто отлежал себе руку или ногу до потери чувствительности. Надо подождать, и все пройдет.  
А вот волшебную пилюлю от ненормальности он вовсе не хочет.  
Он говорит:  
\- Конечно, Дин.  
  
  
***  
Вопреки ожиданию, ничего не меняется. Дин не знает, на что надеялся.  
Сэм не начинает плакать, как девчонка, не пытается выяснять отношения в салоне тачки, никакого там «бровки-домиком» и взгляда потерянного щеночка.  
Они едут в мотель в молчании, наполненном разрядами электричества.  
\- Все нормально?  
\- Да.  
\- Сэм, ты можешь поговорить…  
\- Не парься, это не твоя роль.  
\- Как скажешь. Но ты зна…  
\- Дин!  
\- О’кей. Понял.  
В номере Сэм уходит в ванную, и вот теперь Дин узнает своего младшего брата – вода льется не меньше часа.  
Рукоятка ножа под подушкой никак не нагреется.  
Хлипкая дверь ванной скрипит, Дин чувствует, как влажный воздух заползает в комнату. Полностью одетый Сэм подходит к кровати, Дин наблюдает за ним сквозь прикрытые ресницы.  
Сэм, вопреки ожиданию, не ложится. Он опускается на пол между их койками.  
Притворяться больше нет смысла, и Дин открывает глаза. Лицо Сэма – прямо напротив. На лбу то ли капли воды, то ли испарина. Рот мучительно изломан, словно у Сэма сводит челюсть.  
Сквозь стиснутые зубы Сэм начинает говорить. Слова звучат так, будто ему ужасно больно.


End file.
